


Trust Proven

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in So Much Fer Easy 16 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2012)</p>
<p>Old West</p>
<p>It'll take a leap of faith for it to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Proven

“Vin! Don’t look down!”

Vin tried, he really did. Tried to heed Chris’s barked words, but he couldn’t resist.

The lure was too great.

His eyes dropped to the canyon floor, one hundred feet below. On any other day, it would have been an incredible sight. Something to be admired, revered.

But not today. Not when that canyon floor was one hundred feet below his dangling feet.

“Vin!”

Vin tore his gaze away, and looked up.

Chris was above him, stretched out on his stomach, his hands extended as far as he could reach.

It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough to reach the hands that grasped the rocky crevice in desperation. 

“I can’t reach you,” Chris spat out. He set his jaw and tried again, pushing his body even further over the edge.

“Chris, don’t,” Vin gasped. “You’ll fall.”

“Damn it, Vin, I’m not gonna let you-“

“Chris.” Vin knew better. The span between their hands was only five, six inches at the most. A short distance. But it was too much. 

He looked down again. Felt his fingers trembling, his body shaking.

“Vin. I can’t reach you. You have to let go.”

What? Vin’s mind reeled at the thought. To let go was to fall. To let go was to die.

“Just one hand, Vin. Let go with one hand and reach up.”

Vin swallowed. Chris made it sound so easy. But he knew better.

“You can do it, Vin. Just let go with one hand. Reach up so I can grab you.”

“Chris.”

“Trust me.”

Trust me. Did Chris know what he was asking? Trust was something that didn’t come naturally. Except… Between them it had. He’d trusted Chris before. 

“Trust me, Vin.”

And he could trust Chris again. He knew he could. That didn’t mean that it would be easy, letting go. But he would. Let go. And… trust.

Vin took a deep breath. Met Chris’s eyes. Nodded once, slowly, confidently. And let go.

One hand released the rock, and he lunged upward, reaching…

For one long moment, time seemed almost frozen, and then his fingers were grasped tight, and he was slowly, surely pulled to safety.

 

~end~


End file.
